To the Moon and Back
by ChrisColfer0825
Summary: Basically Kurt and Blaine fluff. Based after The First Time. Warnings: language, smut, bp!kurt, some violence (nothing too bad or extreme). If any more warnings are needed, I'll post them before each chapter. I'm pretty indecisive so yeah. Enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there! This is my first ever fanfiction so be nice, please. I hope you enjoy this little master piece I put together (haha nah I suck). Please comment and send any advice/criticism, that'd be very much appreciated._

_Enjoy!xx_

* * *

"Hey there, gorgeous." Blaine said with a goofy smile stretched across his face and a steaming cup of coffee reaching out towards his boyfriend

"Hi!" Kurt giggled, wishing he offered a pet name in return, but he still felt overwhelmed; after Saturday night everything felt different between them. Nothing bad, definitely better, but still new. This was the first time seeing each other since then and seeing Blaine made him feel a whole bunch of weird emotions.

Kurt looked down to the steaming cup of heaven and felt a huge surge of love towards the boy in front of him. "Oh Blaine, thank you so much. I woke up late this morning and Finn rushed me out the door before I could make myself one." Kurt brought the non-fat mocha up to his lips, releasing a moan of satisfaction as the coffee washed away all his morning troubles. "Oh you do not even know how badly I needed this."

"Of course, baby." Blaine smiled sweetly. "How is my adorable, sweet, beautiful, PERFECT boyfriend doing?" He had the biggest smile on his face: he had wrinkles around his eyes, small, barely-there dimples, and his teeth were sparkling white.

"You are just too good to me." Kurt returned the smile, reaching his hand out to squeeze Blaine's before returning back to his locker. "And he's doing brilliant, now that his teenage dream is here." Kurt says softly, winking at the handsome, curly-haired singer.

"Oh dear, here they come." Blaine sighed, rolling his eyes at the couple walking briskly towards them. It's not that Blaine has anything against the two, it's just, Blaine barely has any classes with Kurt and they only have 15 minutes before classes start and he typically likes spending that time with Kurt. Alone.

"So I was thinking..." Finn groaned out quickly with Rachel attached at his hip.

"Well that's a first." Blaine retorted with a lazy grin, but it wasn't as obvious to Rachel that it was a joke, based on the offended look on her face.

"Blaine!" Rachel and Kurt yelled, both shocked, but it was painfully obvious Kurt was holding back a laugh.

"Anyways," Finn said with a silly grin, "Rachel and I were wondering if you guys would wanna go on a double date sometime." As nice as the offer was, Kurt and Blaine both new the idea was all Rachel's.

"The sounds lovely!" Kurt answered politely.

"Great! Is tonight good?" Rachel piped in, showing off her excitement.

"Ummm no actually we already have a date planned." Blaine quickly said, putting an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Oh, what are you guys doing?" Rachel questioned, a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Yes, Blaine, what are we doing?" Kurt asked with a strange smile, obviously unaware of their planned date.

"That's for you two to never know," Blaine pointed at the other couple with a teasing smile, "and for you to find out." He said lightly to Kurt, giving him a quick kiss to the cheek.

"Alright, sounds cool, dude. I guess we'll see you guys in lunch." Finn said plainly, but still with that signature side-smile of his. "I guess Rach and I can go bowling or something."

"Yeah that's fine." Rachel said, hiding her disappointment. It's been a long time since she hung out with Kurt and she missed him. After the musical and NAYDA applications, they lost more reasons to hang out.

Finn bumped her shoulder, noticing her disappointment. He took her hand and squeezed it before dragging her off to class, kissing the top of her head affectionately. Kurt noticed and sighed sadly.

"What's wrong, baby?" Blaine frowned, concern adorning his looks.

"Nothing, I just...it's stupid." Kurt dismissed, looking down at his hands, twirling his thumbs.

"Try me?" Blaine said with a small smile, removing his arm from around Kurt's waist so Kurt could lean against the lockers behind him.

"It's just, I wish we could act that way..." He trailed off, his frown etching across his face. "Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful that the bullying has lessened, at least a little, and people have mostly left us alone, but I just want..." He seemed at a loss of words. He struggled to try and find the words to explain how he felt.

"Kurt, I get it. I do. I want to be able to hold your hand and walk down the hallway. To kiss you in front of everyone. Heck, I'd like to even hug you without getting weird looks. But honestly? I'm just thankful I have you. I love you so much, and I'm glad you picked me to love back. At least we have each other outside of this hell-whole, you know?" Kurt nodded, allowing a small smile to form. "Nothing can stop the way we feel for each other. Yes, we may have to be less affectionate at school, and yes that does suck. A lot. But when we are alone, nothing makes me feel more alive. I mean, you were there Saturday night." Blaine finished with a suggestive smile and a wink.

Kurt blushed furiously, a dark red flooding his face. He let out a breathless sigh, and pushed off the lockers into Blaine's loving arms. Kurt tightened his hold around Blaine's neck when a horde of puck-heads walked by.

"Having fun there, ladyboy?" One mullet-head lashed out, laughing with his buddies.

Kurt rolled his eyes, returning to his locker again. "Do you have a problem with me hugging my boyfriend?" Blaine snapped back, stepping in front of Kurt.

"Yeah. It's weird. We don't like to see you fags stinking up our hallways with your annoying and gross 'affection'." Another moron retorted.

"Oh that's original." Kurt said sharply from behind his boyfriend.

"Don't get snippy with me, bitch, or..." He was cut off abruptly when Blaine pushed him back.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that, you fucking asshole. I don't like your 'I'm-all-hot-stuff' attitude. You have no fucking reason to think your tough shit. When was the last time the hockey team even won a game?" Blaine was breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring. His face was red and his arm muscles bulging, preparing to fight back.

"You little prick, who do you think you are?"

"He's our friend, that's who he is." Puck said angrily with Artie and Mike behind him.

"Oh whatever, I don't have time for you freaks, anyway." The puck-heads stormed off, making sure to ram into Puck as they ran off. Puck sighed heavily, looking back towards the couple.

"You guys cool?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, Blaine really stuck it to them." Kurt said proudly, taking Blaine's hand in his just to spite anyone walking by. Kurt casted a concern look towards his boyfriend; the hand he wasn't holding was clenched into a fist, shaking slightly by his side. Kurt frowned, "Blaine? Sweetie, it's okay..."

"No! It's not okay! No one gets to fucking talk to you that way and get away with it." Blaine was still shaking, but even in his condition he continued wiping his thumb gently over the back of Kurt's hand.

"Dude, everything is cool now. But seriously, those were some sweet comebacks. I was really impressed!" Mike laughed playfully, bumping fists with Blaine.

"Thanks." It was obvious Blaine wasn't truly thankful, he was mostly just trying to calm down. The fellow glee boys said their goodbyes, promising to tell everyone how badass Blaine is when he's angry. Once they left, Blaine turned to Kurt, their hands still tangled together.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked curiously, squeezing his hand to comfort him. Blaine sighed, then smiled sweetly. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against Kurt's, willing to make this risk because he knew he'd be able to handle whatever came their way.

"I'm with you. That makes me the happiest guy around." Blaine squeezed back, chancing one more risk by kissing his forehead. A huge smile broke out across Kurt's face.

"I love you, Blaine, so much."

"I love you too, baby." Blaine leaned away, letting go of Kurt's hand so he could grab his books for first period.

"So, what's with this date tonight that I wasn't aware of?" Kurt asked, clutching his books to his chest and looking in his locker mirror to check his hair.

"I was planning on telling you later, but I figured it'd be a good excuse to get out of a double date with...Finchel, tonight." Kurt sensed Blaine's irritation easily.

"I'm actually looking forward to it, I haven't really hung out with Rachel in awhile. Why are you so anti-Finchel right now?" Kurt questioned curiously.

"I'm not anti-Finchel, it's just..."

"Is your anti-Finchel mood have anything to do with your snippiness towards Finn earlier?" Kurt looked at him with a serious look.

"I-he knew I was joking, okay?" Blaine sounded defensive, but continued, anyway. He sighed as the first bell went off to signal only five minutes before classes began "And I'm just annoyed that they were cutting in to our time. We barely have any classes and the time we do have before classes start is short enough, so I don't need them barging in."

Kurt looked at him strangely. "Baby, I love that you want to spend as much time with me as possible, but Finn is my brother and Rachel is one of my best friends, and believe it or not, lately, I've spent more time with you than anyone." Blaine smiled softly. "I'm not saying you wanting to spend a lot of time with me is bad, but don't get frustrated if others want to see us, too." Kurt said gently. "Besides," he grinned widely, for once showing off his teeth, "who wouldn't want to spend time with the fabulous Kurt Hummel? And the amazing Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine rolled his eyes dramatically. "Okay, okay I get it. Now stop looking in that mirror, you already look beautiful, and we're gonna be late for first period." They both walked off to start off what was soon to be an eventful day.

* * *

_First chapter is always rough, so again please be nice haha. I just want to put out the obvious that not everyone has the same taste or interests, so please don't be harsh just because you don't like this specific scenario. I'd prefer criticism in the way I write or advice on how I can improve on it. I'm very excited to start my fanfiction "career" so let me know what you think! I've already got more chapters done so I'll update soon. Thanks!xx:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Here's chapter two! Again, just some warnings for some minor things (bullying, violence, language). That's all I really have to say, enjoy!xx_

* * *

Kurt has never been happier. Despite his problems earlier last week with those Neanderthal hockey players, the bullying has gotten better. Plus, the New Directions are heading towards a National title, he's never been closer with Finn then he is now, him and Rachel have gotten over all the drama with running-for-President, and then Blaine.

Ohh Blaine...Kurt can't help but blush every time he thinks of him now-a-days. Last Saturday was just...perfect. He never expected his first time to be just so...perfect. It was weird to think he wasn't a virgin anymore, but it made him so happy to think Blaine was the one he gave himself to first. They've been very affectionate lately but have only had one date since they're first time. The random date Blaine sprung on him on Monday last week was just a movie. A horror, none the less. He barely paid attention; Blaine was too interested on kissing his neck, and squeezing his thigh, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, and just...making Kurt melt, basically.

Kurt shuddered, taking a deep breathe before snapping back to reality. He was in math. But wait, why was Mr. Shue in his math class? Oh wait. This is Spanish? Opps.

"Kurt?" Mr. Shue was suddenly right in his face, leaning over his desk. He blushed, thinking he was talking to him right in the middle of class, but when he looked over to see if anyone was staring, the room was empty. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Kurt asked, still confused on how he managed to daze through an entire class.

"I said are you okay? You've been spacing out the entire class, and you didn't even move when the bell rang." He looked concerned, but he put more distance between them, thinking his closeness might have been overwhelming.

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I wasn't very attentive today, I've just got a lot on my mind." Kurt said honestly, looking at the clock. Mr. Shue seemed set on keeping him here until he got some answers, even though he only had three more minutes to get to his next class. This time he was sure it was math.

"Care to share?" Mr. Shue asked carefully, sitting on his desk.

Kurt smiled brightly, a small blush forming. "It's nothing bad Mr. Shue, things have been great lately. I was just thinking about the glee club, and Nationals, and how the bullying has gotten better!" Kurt smiled harder as Mr. Shue yelled a simple 'That's great!' urging him to continue. "And Finn and I have gotten a lot closer." The smile Mr. Shue had encouraged him to go further.

"And drama between Rachel and I has receded. Took awhile, but we aren't bickering anymore." Mr. Shue could tell he was holding something back, so he just gave him that look. That 'I-know-you're-hiding-something' look. Kurt sighed, giving a defeated look. "And, well, Blaine." Kurt tried to hide a smile, but with the way his cheeks were hurting, he knew he wasn't succeeding.

"Haha, I see Kurt. I'm very happy for you, I hope you know. I can tell he really loves you. Anyone that can transfer schools to be with another person is obviously crazy about them." Mr. Shue was always a great teacher, but moments like these made Kurt realize how great of a person he was, too.

Kurt's smile must have made him look like a crazy person. Kurt couldn't help himself; he got up from his desk and pulled him into a tight embrace. The man chuckled loudly. He loved Mr. Shue, he always was his favorite teacher. Kurt just couldn't believe how lucky he was that the man was so accepting of him. Mr. Shue backed away from the hug, placing a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. "C'mon, Kurt, we should get going before Rachel starts class without us."

Wait. He had glee next? He was so off schedule today.

Kurt just nodded in response, gathering his stuff and placing it in his messenger bag before slinging it over his shoulder. Mr. Shue reached over his desk to grab his keys and his traveling coffee mug, before leading Kurt out the door and locking it. As they walked down to the choir room, Kurt looked to his teacher.

"Mr. Shue?"

"Yes?"

Kurt smiled softly. "Thanks for not becoming an accountant and becoming the new glee club director, Mr. Ryerson was a creep." Mr. Shue laughed loudly, a random student running by giving him a weird look. "And thanks for being so understanding and accepting, it means a lot." The smile that graced Mr. Shue's face suddenly turned more serious. "But most of all," Kurt paused, taking in a deep breath "thanks for being you."

Mr. Shue stopped walking, looking at Kurt, before smiling brightly and patting his shoulder. "Thank you for being yourself and allowing me to teacher you guys."

Kurt knew that this conversation was very sappy and cheesy, but he never really got a chance to talk privately with him before. All his other conversations with him, he either confessed dramatically that he wasn't a box, that there were more than four sides to him, asked him if he watched crime solving shows after his divorce, yelling at him about Britney Spears, or insulting the way he teaches and saying his lessons were boring and repetitive. That last one made him feel bad, but he's glad he's grown more since then. Plus, he was dealing with Karofsky at that point in his life. That would put anyone in a nasty mood.

The bell had already rung by the time they got to the choir room. Everyone gave them weird looks as they walked in together, thinking Mr. Shue must have caught Kurt in a sticky situation. Blaine walked up to Kurt, meeting him half way.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, concern apparent in his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I just had a chat with Mr. Shue after Spanish and we lost track of time, not big deal." Kurt reassured his concerned boyfriend with a smile and kiss to the cheek. Blaine returned the smile and took his hand, leading him to their seats in the back. Kurt placed his head on Blaine's shoulder as they turned their attention towards the front.

"Sorry I was late, guys, Kurt and I were discussing how well we are doing and how prepared we are for Nationals!" Everyone gave a cheerful shout, smiling brightly at each other. "But, as prepared as we are, we still have a long way to go till we get that National title." Mr. Shue ran over towards the white board, his black marker in hand, and writes out in large letters 'HONESTY' which caused different reactions from around the room.

"This lesson is about releasing all your secret feelings. I know we have lost a few members recently, and I know that has affected quite a few of you. So I thought this would be a good time to let it out. Be honest with what you feel. Be honest with everyone about how you feel. I feel like this is exactly the assignment we need right now. But, there's a catch." That caught everyone's attention. "This won't be a solo assignment. Everyone must pick a partner they feel they have to reveal something to and sing it to them. You guys can spend the rest of class picking your songs and performances will start at the end of the week."

Everyone picked there partners. No one was surprised when Finn and Rachel picked each other, just like no one was shocked Kurt and Blaine picked each other. Kurt had no clue what he was going to sing, there were so many songs out there that expressed an undeniable love to another person, but it seemed like none of them fit how he felt for Blaine. At least he had awhile to think about it, he was excited to be able to sing something to Blaine. He escaped his thoughts to chance a look at said boy. He had a huge grin on his face. "What?"

"Nothing." Blaine said with fake innocence.

"What?" Kurt pushed again, curious as to what caused that smug smirk to claim his lips.

"I know what song I'm singing to you."

Kurt paused, a little shocked. "Already? We just got the assignment!" Kurt said exasperated. He didn't like that smug look and he could tell Blaine knew he was clueless on what to sing.

"Yeah it's the best song ever. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I wrote it." His smile was real now. "For you."

"You wrote a song for me?" Kurt's heart skipped a beat and he felt a warm fuzzy feeling take over his body.

"Yeah. Just for you. I wrote it after our one month anniversary. I knew by then how much I loved you." Kurt smiled, reaching over and taking his hand, snuggling close up to him.

"Gross, get a room you two." Artie laughed, drawing a heart in the air before turning back to Tina and Mike who were telling some crazy story.

"We have lunch next, right? I've had trouble with remembering what classes I have today." Kurt grumbled quietly, becoming sleepy from the relaxing position he was in. Blaine laughed sweetly, informing him that they did indeed have lunch next. They all did, with some crazy luck.

"Mr. Shuester?" Blaine raised his hand abruptly. "Could I sing a song that I wrote?"

"Sure, Blaine, a song is a song no matter who wrote it." Mr. Shue smiled before returning to the sheet music spread across the piano top and chatting with Brad.

"Blaine, you've written songs before? And you never told us? Don't you remember we crushed the Warblers last year at Regionals with original songs?" Rachel said in a rush.

"First of all, you didn't crush us. The only reason you guys won is because Kurt didn't sing every song." They smiled at each other sweetly, ignoring the obnoxious comments on how cute they were. "Second of all, I really don't think we should do original songs again. You guys were amazing last year with them but now that we lost some big voices like Mercedes and Santana, we should really focus on doing some heart-stopping hits."

"We aren't gonna do just a bunch of Katy Perry or P!nk songs, dude, we have to do something bigger then them." Finn piped in, hoping he didn't crush the ex-Warblers spirit.

"Well, I didn't say we should do them, as incredible as they are."

"Even though Lady Gaga is better." Kurt said quickly before leaning back in his chair, avoiding the look Blaine gave him.

"I respect your opinion, Kurt." Blaine sighed, rolling his eyes when he pushed that it wasn't an opinion, but that it's a fact."Anyway, I think doing someone really big is a good idea. Like, maybe Michael? I think this group could pull it off."

Everyone was listening by then and was excited by the idea of doing Michael Jackson. Mr. Shue was even listening every now and then, and at the mention of MJ, he turned on his heels. "That's a great idea, Blaine! Do you guys like the idea of rocking Michael at Sectionals?" Everyone hooted and cheered enthusiastically. "I guess we know what's up at Sectionals!"

The whole club clapped happily. Kurt turned to see Blaine smiling his 10,000 watt smile. He was so happy to see him be proud of himself, because it is unfortunately such a rare occasion. "I saw that." Kurt said, poking at Blaine's side playfully.

"Saw what?" Blaine asked with honest confusion in his voice.

"I saw that smile. I know you, Blaine. I know you know how much this club means to us. I know you're new to it and that you might feel a little left out or awkward here sometimes, but I'm glad you feel like you've contributed to the club in a way. Deciding what artist to do at a competition is a big deal, baby. Only Mr. Shue ever gets to do that. And Rachel. But just them, mostly. I'm proud of you and your good ideas." Kurt said sweetly as he leaned over and kissed him softly. Blaine smiled widely once again. "I love you so much, Kurt." He whispered, emotion thick in his voice. "I love you too. Now stop being such a sap and kiss me." Kurt said jokingly, being surprised at the force and passion behind the kiss.

"Okay, now you guys seriously need to get a room." Finn said, weirded out to see his brother in such an intimate situation.

The bell rang before Kurt could blush or make a snarky remark. He was glad to see Blaine and Finn starting to get along more as they left the choir room behind. He noticed Finn was being kind of a dick to him but Kurt was hoping it was just Finn being in a weird mood or maybe even jealous. He was just glad they were okay.

"Really? A salad? Is there anything you eat that's actually tasty?" Puck asked teasingly, knowing Kurt ate like a small bunny.

"It's healthy and it's better than that disgusting, greasy pizza." Kurt said with disgust on his face as Puck devoured his slice with little grace. Everyone laughed or made grossed-out noises as they ate. Mercedes nearly slapped the Mohawked boy for being so gross. Kurt smiled at the girl as she laughed at her own attitude. He was glad the girls that quit glee club still ate with them at lunch and talked with them. He's glad they didn't let their need for more solos and more spotlight overcome their friendships. Kurt sighed pitifully. He's been doing glee for three years and has only gotten one solo at a competition. And it was at a different school! He didn't like to complain. He wasn't complaining. He was just trying to make a point.

"Hey baby." Blaine said happily as he slipped in the seat next to Kurt at the lunch table. He leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt looked around, seeing if anyone noticed, and came into eye contact with some jocks from across the room. They gave him a dirty look, but he rolled his eyes and continued to talk to his friends. He loved that Blaine has been more risky lately with showing affection, but that doesn't make him any less paranoid with people judging them or making fun of them.

"So Kurt, how about that double date?" Rachel said with a hopefully smile.

"Can we make it tomorrow instead? Blaine and I have another date tonight and besides, Wednesdays are better for both of us." Blaine smiled brightly at the mention of their date tonight. He had a surprise for Kurt.

"Yeah, I have to finish my science project tonight anyway. Finn, do you want to come over so we can work on your Spanish homework?" Finn smiled excitedly, leaning over and kissing her lightly.

Kurt smirked at his brother and best friend, knowing they were made for each other. He stood up to go throw out his lunch. He walked over to the trash cans with a smile, only to have it wiped away quickly. The jocks that witnessed Blaine's small peck on his cheek were suddenly right in front of him and then the next second he was soaked with at least three different slushies. But something was different. His eyes burned a lot more than usual. A lot more. Then, he felt a hard punch to his face, knocking him on his back. The smack of his head against the hard cafeteria floor hurt more than the punch that gave him a bloody nose.

"Faggot." One of the meat-heads snarled.

"Kurt!" One of the glee boys yelled, rushing towards him. The whole room was spinning and his head hurt really bad. He wasn't aware of anything besides screaming and cussing. Then Mr. Shue was above him along with Mr. Figgins, Coach Sylvester, Coach Beiste, and even Miss. Pillsbury.

"Kurt? Kurt, can you hear me?"

"Don't just yell at him, William, he's obviously out of it."

"Don't yell at me, Sue! He said it was getting better..."

"You know Porcelain. You know he bends the truth sometimes to protect the people he loves and so people won't worry about him."

"But he seemed so honest when he said it."

"It's okay, Will, we know you would've done something if you knew." That one was from Miss. Pillsbury, that much he could tell. He could always depict her doe-like voice.

"Ugh...what's going on?" Kurt mumbled, bringing his hand to his nose, only to see it covered in blood. He sat up slowly with the help of Coach Beiste and Mr. Shue. He noticed that all the kids that were eating and chatting casually were now staring at him. There was a low hum of whispers buzzing around the room and it made him uncomfortable. He saw Blaine shaking next to him, rage in his eyes and blood on his knuckles. "Is that my blood?" He asked Blaine mindlessly.

"No, baby, it's the bastards blood that touched your beautiful face." Blaine said sadly, a tear escaping his anger filled hazel eyes as he wiped a hair out of Kurt's eyes. Kurt looked away to see some of the glee club kids kneeling near him with Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pillsbury while the rest of them, mostly the boys, were over yelling at the jocks with Mr. Figgins, Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste. He saw one jock clutching his nose, which was pulsing with blood. 'An eye for an eye' Kurt thought harshly.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Mr. Shue questioned again.

"Yeah. I think they put something in the slushies though. They stung my eyes more than usual." Kurt admitted shamefully. He felt Blaine tense next to him before standing up and extending his own hand for Kurt to grab. Kurt stood up slowly, clutching Blaine's hand painfully as he tried walking to the bathroom. The glee girls came with Blaine to wash Kurt up, besides Santana and Mercedes, who were too busy yelling at the jocks.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt, I should've stopped them." Blaine whimpered pitifully, looking down at his feet as they all walked to the girls restroom. "Those assholes really know how to send me over the edge. If Mr. Shue hadn't walked in the cafeteria right after I punched that prick, I would've done a lot worse."

"Blaine, it's okay, it's not your fault I was stupid enough to think these kids got bored with making my life hell. I'm just glad people haven't been giving you trouble." The glee girls frowned sadly as Kurt started crying softly. "You're so important to me, Blaine, if that ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." Kurt's cries turned to sobs as he suddenly collapsed to his knees. He brought his hands to cover his face in shame as his shoulders shook with the force of his sobs.

"Baby, please look at me." Blaine kneeled, taking Kurt's hands in his own and smiling sadly at him. "You're my world, Kurt. You're every thing that I want and need and seeing you in pain kills me. I would take a bullet for you any day. I'm so happy I've found the love of my life so soon. It just gives me more time to make you miserable." They both laughed over their tears, the girls walking away to the bathroom with Kurt's stuff to give them some privacy.

"I'm lucky enough to have you're heart, and I'm so beyond thankful you decided to take mine, too. If anyone ever gives you any more trouble, you come straight to me and I'll set them straight. I'm not saying you aren't strong enough to handle these douchebags, I know you are, but I know you don't condone or respond with violence and that's the only thing these guys know." Kurt cried harshly at Blaine's constant reassurance of how much he loved him. Kurt cried out a simple 'I love you' as he cried harder. "I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine rushed as he took his angel's face in his hands and kissed him powerfully. Kurt whimpered and held the hands that cupped his face, kissing back with as much desperation and love as he could possibly muster. They sat there on their knees, kissing each other as if the world had disappeared. The love the two boys felt overpowered the fears and troubles they both had. They finally pulled away for air, foreheads pressed together and looking into each other's eyes. Their breath whirled together as they took in deep gulps. After they both relaxed, Blaine smiled and placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"C'mon, love, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

_There date will be the next chapter, filled with lots of cuteness and Klaine. I'll try to update sooner this time:)_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is their date :) Warnings for some language, smut, and rude assholes. Enjoy!xx_

* * *

Kurt smiled brightly as he looked out the window to see Blaine's car pull up. He ran down the stairs quickly to see his Dad and Finn watching the game. "Hey Dad? I'm going out with Blaine for a little while, okay?" Burt turned in his seat, gave his son a hearty look, before grumbling out a simple 'okay'. Kurt ran to his father, placed a kiss on his shiny bald head, before turning to Finn. "Do you have any idea where you want the double date to be, Finn? Blaine wanted to know."

"We'll probably just end up going to Breadstix or something, dude. I'll check with Rachel later to make sure." He said loudly over the blasting TV. Kurt made a sound of agreement before ruffling his hair, giving Carole a quick kiss to the cheek, yelling out a small 'goodbye' to everyone and then skipping out the door.

"Hello there, handsome." Kurt said playfully, leaning over the seat to kiss his boyfriend. Blaine immediately brought his hand up and curled it around Kurt's neck to keep him in place as he returned the kiss. The kiss quickly became more heated and Kurt leaned back to breathe heavily, looking into a pair of hazel eyes that were swirling with lust. "What's gotten into you?" Kurt asked breathlessly, gasping when Blaine reached his other hand over to squeeze his upper thigh softly.

"You're just so sexy, I can't keep my hands off of you." Blaine moaned lowly, leaning over to kiss and to suck a bright bruise into Kurt's neck. "Ever since that night, I've just felt like I can't get enough of you. You're just, always so hot and beautiful and all I can think about is how amazing you looked stretched out on my bed. Naked and begging for me." Kurt whimpered as Blaine continued to suck his neck recklessly. "I just want you so bad. But we never have opportunities to be alone anymore, not since my parents came back to town and you're Dad and Carole came back from Columbus." Blaine was making his way back to his lover's lips and by the time he got a few kisses in, Kurt released a desperate moan before pushing Blaine away lightly.

"Blaine, we're gonna miss our reservations." Normally, his eyes were blue/grey/green, but now they were a dark navy. Kurt was a little light headed from the passionate kisses, and he couldn't help but blush once he saw Blaine's erection bulging his pants. He could feel a familiar slick heat between his legs that made his thighs slide together. "We should go."

"Yeah. I made this reservation awhile ago, I'm sure the people there wouldn't be too happy if we missed it." Blaine gasped, leaning back in his own seat. He looked down his chest to his lap, cursing in frustration as he saw the very noticeable bulge in his pants.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I-I didn't expect to be tackled with kisses so I guess I'm just a little...louder when I'm surprised." Kurt blushed furiously at what he admitted, knowing how hard Blaine gets from Kurt's moans.

"Don't be sorry, baby. Just don't expect me to hold back the first chance I get you alone." Blaine gave a toothy smile as he leaned over to give a small kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose. Kurt's angelic giggle washed away all the frustration Blaine held. They blasted the radio only to have Teenage Dream come blasting through. They both smiled simultaneously at each other. They belted the words as they headed to some new fancy restaurant, Mama Roses.

Once they entered the place and were quickly seated, they looked across from each other with bright 'I'm-so-in-love-with-you' smiles. "You look fantastic, by the way. That tie makes your eyes pop." Kurt complemented as he extended his hand for Blaine to take.

"Hmmm, you look good enough to eat." The suggestive wink at the end made Kurt gasp in embarrassment.

"Blaine!"

"What? You weren't complaining when I did last Saturday. You tasted divine, baby." Blaine's sexual innuendos were making his face very hot.

"Would you stop that? We are at a nice restaurant, the last thing we need is to be kicked out because of your inappropriate talk and horndog ways." Kurt tried to act like he was mad but with the way he squeezed Blaine's hand and smiled shyly, it was obvious his anger was fake.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll try not to tell the world how amazing my boyfriend is and how incredibly sexy he is when I get him in my bed." Kurt's embarrassed sigh and roll of the eyes made Blaine chuckle. "Do you know what you're gonna get, baby?"

"A salad most likely."

"C'mon Kurt. You can get a salad but try eating something with a little less green in it? You could afford to gain a few pounds, Kurt." Blaine sounded genuinely concerned. Kurt sighed and mumbled out a quick 'okay, okay' before returning to the menu.

"What are you getting?"

"Just some pasta. Oh, maybe I should get some Gnocchi. No, I'm sooooo getting that Chicken Parmesan, that looks absolutely delicious." Blaine's excitement over some pasta made him laugh breathlessly.

"Well, I guess I'll just get some Fettuccine Alfredo, that looks fattening enough." Kurt said simply. Kurt turned just in time to see the woman walking briskly to their table.

"Hello, I'm Flo, and I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?" Her smile matched the brightness of her personality. Kurt's smile widen; he saw her smile brighten as she looked at their entangled hands. Blaine didn't seem to notice, his head buried in the menu.

"Um, actually I think we are just ready to order." Blaine said.

"Okay great! What would you like to drink?"

"I would like a diet coke, please." Blaine said politely, rolling his eyes playfully when Kurt asked for a water with lemon. "Also, I would like the Chicken Parmesan please."

"I would like the Fettuccine Alfredo and a small salad beforehand please." They handed her the menus, and smiled once she skipped off.

"She seems really sweet. I love her shoes, they matched her uniform perfectly." Kurt smile trailed off when he saw Blaine staring at him, his chin placed in his hand. "What?"

"You're just too sweet. Always seeing the best in people and making sure they know it. It's what I love about you." Kurt's smile matched Blaine's. Blaine wanted nothing more than to ravish the boy in front of him. Suddenly, he heard a sound of disgust come from behind him. He decided to ignore it, seeing as Kurt didn't notice and he didn't want to spoil their dinner. He then remembered his 'surprise' for his beloved. Kurt was going to love it!

"I have a surprise for you!" Blaine exclaimed, a grin matching his level of excitement. He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a little black velvet box. "I know it's not the jewelry you usually like to wear, but I figured you'd like it anyway."

Kurt opened the box with a curious smirk, gasping at what laid inside. It was a ring. A ring, made out wrappers from his favorite type of gum! Blaine! "Oh my god! Blaine, I love it! Thank you so much!" He took the hand that was entangled in his and gave it love-filled kisses, before squeezing it was an adoring smile. "What's it for?"

"It's a promise ring." Blaine's simple smile seemed very genuine.

"What are you promising?" Kurt asked curiously.

"To always love you. To defend you even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your call no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year and to kiss you whenever and where ever you want." Kurt blushed deeply at that. "Mostly to make sure that you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are." They shared another adoring smile.

"Well I love it, thank you."

About 20 minutes later, Kurt had finished his salad and they were half way through their meals. Kurt moaned in satisfaction at the great taste of Alfredo. Blaine's Chicken Parmesan was probably the tastiest things he's ever tasted. Well, besides Kurt. The thought made him smirk evilly.

"What's with that look?" Kurt questioned, a smile playing at his lips as the pasta on his fork stopped it's way to his mouth.

"I'm just thinking about how much I love you." He winked playfully, both of them laughing.

"Well, I love you too handsome." The smile they shared was quickly ruined when the man behind Blaine turned in his chair towards them.

"Excuse me, can you two please stop? You're ruining mine and my wife's anniversary dinner." The polite way he asked didn't match the disgusted look on the man's face. Kurt looked hurt, and the look made Blaine swivel around in his chair to face the grizzly man.

"Excuse me, sir, but my boyfriend and I have every right to be ourselves. We've acted the same as you and your wife have this entire evening. Now, if you could please leave us be, we can both enjoy our respective dinners." Blaine turned around, annoyed, but the comforting smile on Kurt's face blew away all his frustration. He squeezed his hand and continued to devour his plate.

"Listen here, boy. I would love it if you and your cock-sucking slut would leave this fucking place so my wife wouldn't have to deal with you faggots. The least you people can do is keep your mouths shut so I can eat in peace." The man and Blaine were standing by then, and everyone in the restaurant were staring.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? My boyfriend is twice the man you'll ever be! If you and your wife are bothered by us, feel free to leave." Blaine spat out. "You make me fucking sick." Blaine was shaking with rage. He was staring right in the man's eyes, and even though he was half a foot taller than Blaine, the man still seemed intimidated. Blaine's rage made up for his lack in height.

"Did you really have to ruin not only ours, but everyone in this restaurants dinner? I hope you realize how rude you're being." Kurt piped in sharply, sitting in his chair with his chin up. His shoulders were shaking; he was trying to hold back the tears from what the man said about him.

"You lil fucking bitch, I hope you realize how much of a slut you are!" Blaine became overcome with anger, and before he knew it, his right hand slammed into the man's jaw.

"And I hope your wife realizes she's sitting with an asshole." Blaine retorted, smirking at the sight of the man on the floor, clutching his jaw. The manager came just in time to see the man start to stand up. He ran towards the enraged asshole, holding him back.

"Roger!" The woman yelled in surprise, running towards her husband.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The manager spoke calmly to the married couple.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"You started this and now I'm asking you two to leave."

"Whatever, I don't want to be in a restaurant where they would serve this little prick and his bitch." Roger spat angrily. He grabbed his coat and his wife's purse, storming out the door, his wife following quickly. The manager turned to Blaine.

"Are you alright, sir?" He asked, noticing Kurt was holding back tears.

"No. Can we just all return back to our meals please?" His question was more directed to everyone. The entire place, as if in an instance, returned to their own meals and conversations. Blaine sat down only to see Kurt running off to the men's room. He followed quickly, guilt filling him to the brim.

"Baby. Sweetheart, it's okay." He held Kurt in his arms as he shook and cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with someone so weak. You can do so much better..." Kurt trailed off and ceased his crying when Blaine kissed him softly.

"Please don't ever say that about yourself, Kurt. You are the sweetest, strongest, most compassionate person I know. I love you, Kurt, and only you. I would never want anyone else." He placed his hands on his cheeks and wiped away all the tears. Blaine kissed him again for reassurance.

"Can we go home, please? We can ask for a box, but I just really wanna see my Dad." Kurt sniffled, a watery smile gracing his face.

"Of course. I'll go ask Flo for some boxes. You stay in here and I'll go take care of everything, okay?" Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving the rest room. He walked up to Flo, even though she was serving a different table at the time. "Hey, sorry to interrupt. Could we please have some boxes? He's really upset and we just want to leave." Flo and the family she was serving gave him sympathetic looks.

"Yeah, of course. I'm so sorry for you two. That guy." She growled out darkly. "He comes here every year, and he's always been kind of rude, but this was his first time he started something like that. Just let me finish with this table and I'll get you going." Her southern accent and her bright character made him smile. He thanked her before returning to the bathroom. Kurt was leaning over the sink, splashing water in his face. Blaine walked over with some paper towels and watched as Kurt dried away the water and tears.

"She's getting some boxes. Everyone out there feels bad. Apparently the guy comes here all the time and he's always a dick to the servers." He was rubbing his arm for a way to comfort him.

About ten minutes past with them in the bathroom, casually talking. Blaine peaked out the door to see a few boxes and the check on the table. Blaine excused himself, packed the food away, and paid for the check, receiving yet another apology from both the manager and Flo. He ushered Kurt back into the car with the food, getting pitiful looks from the other couples and families eating. Once they were safely in the car and both buckled in, he turned to Kurt.

"Listen. I still had a great time." Blaine could tell Kurt was exhausted from crying, so he just focused on driving back to his house. It only took about ten minutes to get back to the Hummel/Hudson's residence. One he pulled up the driveway, Kurt looked over to see Blaine's tight grip on the steering wheel. He placed a hand on top of his, smiling.

"Thank you. I had a good time too." Kurt smiled sweetly leaning over and stealing a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. I can never say it too much." They shared a smile, before Kurt exited the car and returned inside. Blaine smacked the wheel in frustration. He sighed, trying to regain his composure. He hoped things would be better tomorrow.

* * *

Things will be better next chapter, I promise!:) Reviews make my day so feel free to do so:D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry it took my longer to post. Enjoy!xx:)

* * *

"Rachel, I really appreciate you trying to help, but I'm seriously fine." Kurt mumbled under his breath, trying to avoid her concerned glances. Since the incident in the cafeteria the previous day, all the glee club kids have been following him around, giving him worried looks, and honestly, it was driving him crazy. He was thankful that they cared so much, he really was. But Rachel was crossing the line.

She's been following him everywhere. _Everywhere_. She's had her arm around his, walking him to every class, every locker stop. She even tried following him into the restroom, insisting he wouldn't be safe by himself.

"I know, but I'm just trying to comfort my best friend!" She said with a forced smile, hoping he wouldn't see the worry and panic in her eyes.

"Rachel, I'm just trying to make it through the day without anyone driving me totally crazy or giving me a dirty look or-"

"Kurt, listen." She interrupted, putting a small hand on Kurt's shoulder. He turned away from his open locker, books clutched to his chest as he tried to relax under her gaze. "I know you don't like asking for help. I know you don't like showing when you're hurt, because you don't want us to worry. But let us worry, Kurt." Kurt looked down at that.

"We're your friends, Kurt. Your family. Families look out for each other." The hand on his shoulder tightened as he casted his gaze to the floor. "What happened yesterday was...unacceptable. No one deserves that kind of treatment at their own school, besides the people that dish it out." She smiled widely as he looked up, glancing at her from under his long lashes. "You're amazing Kurt. Truly and undeniably breathtaking. It'd be a shame to have someone as talented as you be put through so much without having the comfort of his friends, at the very least."

Kurt was stunned, to say the least. He knew that Rachel was his best friend, right up there with Mercedes, Finn, and Blaine. But, he never knew she thought so much of him. He smiled brightly, before leaning forward to hug the small brunette. "Thank you." He whispered simply into her ear. She replied with a small squeeze before pulling back to hold her arm out for him to loop with hers. They walked down the hall to their first period class together. He knew for sure it was math this time.

Blaine turned the corner and gasped. His breath was stolen from him in an instant, but for the oddest reason. Artie, Mercedes, Santana, Rachel, and Finn were all gathered around Kurt's locker, just chatting with his lover. But Kurt was the only one he had his eyes on. He was unfortunate enough to have woken up late, not only missing the 15 minutes he usually got with Kurt before school started but missing first period, too. So this was the first time seeing his boyfriend, and what he saw was breathtaking.

Tight, jet-black leggings (not skinny jeans, but LEGGINGS) adorned his long, milky white legs that stretched for miles. A deep red, soft, Kashmir knitted sweater went to mid-thigh and hugged his curves perfectly. His hair was coiffed gently, with little to no product in it. Oh, how he wanted to run his fingers through it and kiss and mark that long, pale neck and kiss those soft, pink lips and- He groaned, trying to cross his legs to cover his near-instant boner. That boy would be the death of him.

He took a deep breath, almost passing out when he noticed his black, mid-calf laced boots. He wanted more than anything to take the boy and ravish him in a near by closet.

He walked briskly to his love, wrapping his arms around the lithe waist, plopping his chin on his shoulder and grinning to all the singers surrounding them.

"Hey, Blaine." Artie smiled. Kurt and him have always been good friends, and he's so thankful he found Blaine. Let's just say the glee guys had one too many conversations worrying about what Kurt might resort to if the bullying got worse right, before he left for Dalton. Blaine was good to him, and it made him happy he wasn't afraid to show the world how much he loved his boyfriend.

"Ugh, you two are giving me a toothache." Santana quipped with a roll of her eyes. The two were currently gazing into each other's eyes, smiling sweetly. Blaine's hands were still wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist while Kurt held the hands holding him, playing lightly with Blaine's fingers as they pressed their foreheads together and took in each other's loving gazes. They pulled apart to look at Santana, Kurt blushing a light pink while Blaine gave the bitchy cheerleader a glare.

"Jealous much?" Blaine said snakily, enjoying the annoyed look that graced her face.

"As if, Eyebrows. The whole lovey dovey honeymoon phase will pass when Porcelain won't put out and you resort to sticking your dick up some other guy's ass." Santana said with a smirk, figuring he caught them by the way Kurt blushed a furious red.

Blaine's smile turned wicked as he released his hold on Kurt to walk straight up to the face of pure evil. They both shared devil-like smiles as they glared at each other. "Why, Satan, you make it seem like I haven't had mind blowing sex with my boyfriend yet. Hmm. That's quite an inaccurate assumption."

Everyone's reactions were different. Finn seemed horrified, Rachel looked stunned, Mercedes was laughing harshly under her hand, Artie as well. Kurt looked absolutely humiliated and his entire face was a crimson red. Santana's face was pale and she tried not to show how shocked she actually was.

"Okay, well, I'll see you guys in glee club." Kurt mumbled before running off into the opposite direction, covering his face in embarrassment.

Blaine smiled sweetly at Kurt's shyness before returning his gaze to the cheerleader. He leaned forward to whisper, loud enough for everyone near to hear. "As much as Kurt tries to hide it under his clothes, he has a way better ass than you could ever hope for." He winked at her bitchily before walking off to catch up with his scarred boyfriend.

Dinner with Rachel and Finn wasn't exactly what Kurt was expecting. They both seemed a little, well...awkward. He didn't blame them after what Blaine revealed. He hadn't talked to him the rest of the school day, so mad that he announced that to all their friends. He knew him and Santana have had a sort of snarky relationship, but that didn't give him the right to go off telling their friends about their sex life. Kurt was still uncomfortable with his own body, especially with his freaky genitalia. It was extremely hard for him to even open himself up enough to a person and trust them to do something as intimate as sex. Then he had to go around blabbing it like it was some dirty secret? _Ugh._ He didn't want to think about it.

Blaine was currently driving him home, and Kurt sat quietly in the passenger seat, watching the houses go by in a blur. Blaine attempted multiple times to engage in light hearted conversation, but Kurt simply blew it off. Kurt wasn't as upset about the situation as he was when it just happened, but he figured he'd let his lover suffer a little longer.

Eventually, sick of the deafening silence in the car, Blaine pulled the car over on the deserted road and parked the car.

Kurt sighed heavily. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked patiently. He looked over to see him holding the steering wheel tightly. He watched the boy open and close his mouth multiple times before finally clearing his throat, unbuckling his seat belt, and then turned in his seat to face him.

"Listen. I'm sorry." He started lamely. He saw Kurt's unblinking expression, so pressed on further. "I'm sorry I revealed something like that to our friends, that should've been private." Kurt looked down to his fiddling hands, out the window, and then back to the bright hazel eyes he fell in love with. "Not that having sex with you is something I'd ever hide, but I shouldn't go around shoving it in our friend's faces. Especially since you're so protective and shy about us being affectionate and intimate. Which is totally one hundred percent okay." Blaine reassured, letting out a relieved sigh when he saw a small smile tug at his lips.

Blaine grinned back before leaning over to kiss the small smile playing at his lips. They shared a sweet, innocent kiss, gazing into each other's eyes before Blaine returned to driving. They arrived to Kurt's house only five minutes later. They smiled at each other once more, sharing a longer, more passionate kiss before separating (with obvious reluctance). Kurt giggled at Blaine's pout before hopping out the door and walking up to the door with a skip in his step. Blaine rolled down his window, yelling out a loud 'I love you!' before driving away once he heard Kurt return his exclamation of love, a smile of relief plastered on his face.

* * *

_The school year for some people ended today, so I hope your last day was at least better than mine :/ *sigh* I wish everyone luck for exams if you have any. And for the story, things get a little more heated so if you're not here for that, I suggest you skip the beginning. Please review and let me know what you think!:)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A little warning, things are a bit smutty in the beginning. If you'd rather not read that, then don't read it. Enjoy!xx:)_

* * *

Blaine has never been more turned on in his life than in this moment. When him and Kurt had sex for the first time, he thought _that_ was going to be the single hottest moment he'd ever experience in his life. But with the way him and Kurt were going at it at the moment, he was wrong.

Since Rachel and Finn always drove to school together, Blaine started to pick up his beautiful brunette up for school, too. If they had time they'd usually go to the Lima Bean and grab some coffee before class. But today, they decided to use their time more...efficiently.

They were currently in the school parking lot, deciding to skip morning coffee in favor of cuddling in the car while blasting some tunes before they had to leave. They rarely did this, only doing it when they felt risky enough to cuddle with so many people there to possibly see them. But what they were doing now was definitely beyond the limits of a simple morning cuddle session.

Kurt released a high pitched moan as he rocked down on Blaine's hardening erection, blushing furiously as Blaine attacked his neck. They were in the driver's seat, kissing and moaning and rocking together with all the urgency of madly-in-love teenagers. It started off as simple pecks, which led to slight groping, which then led to Kurt being dragged into his boyfriend's lap, both eager to relive their first time, even with possibly getting caught. They parked in between Mike's and Puck's cars, so they wouldn't have to worry about being seen by cars parking next to them.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine growled, raking his hands down Kurt's back to his soft hips, before stretching down to spread his hands over Kurt's ass, squeezing greedily. Kurt whimpered, licking his lips before attaching his to Blaine's. He moaned louder when Blaine moved his hands into the back of his pants, past his underwear, and roughly squeezed and rubbed his ass again. He was trying to push back on his hands, loving the feel of Blaine's rough squeezes, but he favored the feeling of rocking down on Blaine's cock. He could feel how wet he was, even thought they've only been kissing for five minutes.

Blaine ripped his hands out and began to rip Kurt's leggings and underwear off, growling when they stopped at Kurt's shoes.

"Blaine...hmm, hurry." Kurt was trying to push his sweater down, not wanting his ass to be exposed to the entire parking lot, but Blaine wasn't having it. Blaine was still attacking his neck relentlessly, and Kurt was starting to lose his mind. "Ah baby! I-I need you p-please." The amount of hickeys Blaine was sucking into his neck was turning him on to no end, but he couldn't just waltz into school with marks littered all over him.

Blaine nodded, leaning back against the seat as Kurt continued to shake and whimper while rocking down on his lap. His entire crotch was soaked from how much Kurt was basically humping his thigh. He kissed him heatedly before undoing his pants, lifting his hips up and pushing his boxers and jeans down to mid-thigh. Kurt moaned at the sight of him, moving up further into Blaine's lap and hovering over Blaine's impressive member.

"Fuck." Blaine cursed, looking into his wallet with a disappointed look.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurt gasped, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Kurt, I don't have a condom." The car was silent, except for their deep breathing. Kurt closed his eyes, trying to think of what to say, before blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't care." Blaine smiled at the way Kurt seemed so desperate. "I love you, we were safe before and we've only ever had each other, so _please_ make love to me again." Kurt whispered the last part, yelping when Blaine dragged him down for a kiss. They continued to kiss passionately, holding each other tightly, forgetting that they were in the school parking lot and that they had class soon. They were in the moment and they felt nothing but the rush of showing their love for each other and kissing and feeling and touching and-

It's time to try Defying Gravity...

"Just ignore it."

...I think I'll try Defying Gravity...

"It's not important."

...Kiss me goodbye I'm Defying Gravity...

"_Ugh!_"

...and you won't bring me down!

Kurt pulled back, sighing heavily before reaching over for his phone, clearing his throat, and then answering with a squeaky "Hello?"

"Kurt! Where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere." Rachel sounded distressed and worried, and Kurt couldn't stop the guilt that came rushing.

"I'm sorry, Blaine and I just got here. What's wrong?" He looked over at said boy, who was already pulling his pants back up, smiling at Kurt. He returned the smile, his gaze apologetic.

"You were supposed to meet Mercedes and me in the choir room before class started. I wanted to get your opinion on my solo for Finn." She sounded disappointed, and Kurt was furious with himself. How could he forget? He let his friends down. Over something silly, admittedly, but it was important to them, so it should've been more important to him.

"Rachel, I am so so sorry. I totally forgot. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Kurt, it's fine. I guess you'll just have to wait to hear it in glee." They both stayed silent before the silence became uncomfortable. "I um...I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Rach." He smiled sadly. "I love you."

Rachel laughed softly. "I love you, too." They shared their goodbyes, before Kurt hung up and threw his phone in the other seat, rubbing his temples. He smiled when Blaine started to rub his thighs.

"You okay? What was that about?"

"I kinda ditched Rachel and Mercedes. I totally forgot I was supposed to meet them before class." He sighed in defeat, leaning down to pull his pants and underwear up before cuddling in Blaine's lap. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back while Kurt laid his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"Ehh, they'll forgive you. I can tell them I was keeping you too occupied to go." Kurt giggled and smacked his arm lightly.

"I would kill you."

"Nah, I think you'd miss me too much." They stayed in each others arms, just breathing deeply and basking in the moment before they had to go inside to avoid being late for class.

"Promise me something?" Blaine looked his lover in the eyes intensely. "Promise me I'll get the chance to make love to my beautiful boyfriend again soon? I don't think you realize how badly I want you, Kurt." He whispered in his ear, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. Kurt laughed softly, blushing at his boyfriend's urge to get him alone again.

"I'm not promising anything, Anderson."

* * *

Rachel's performance was really outstanding, rocking it with Adele's One and Only, which unfortunately ended with an extremely nauseating Finchel make out session. He loved the girl, and he loved his brother too, but he didn't want to see that, probably just as much as they wouldn't want to see him and Blaine going at it, just like they did this morning...

Kurt sighed, clenching his legs together and subconsciously squeezing Blaine's hand. This morning had been the single most erotic, spontaneous, and heated experience of his life. His and Blaine's first time was amazing and without a doubt the best he had ever envisioned it to be, not to be mistaken. But he just felt so wanted and so sexy. Kurt felt guilty that they were interrupted, but the time they did spend together was forever imprinted into his brain.

Blaine looked over at his lover, confused at the sight of Kurt's clouded, slightly hooded eyes, deep breathes, clenched thighs, and his tight grip on his hand. That's weird. Kurt only looked this disheveled when they...

Blaine smirked, knowing well enough what was going on through that beautiful mind.

"Pull yourself together, Hummel. We don't need you hyperventilating and passing out." Puck retorted, snorting at the way Kurt blushed furiously and snapped his gaze towards everyone's staring eyes.

"Kurt, are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse?" Mr. Shue's concern was similar to everyone else's. Well, except Santana's.

"Oh, I think Lady is plenty okay, Mr. Shue." She said, an evil wink following suit. Kurt gasped, glaring daggers at the girl, daring her to say something.

"Shut it, Satan."

"Oh, kitty's got claws. I bet Blainer likes that. Did you dig those pretty nails in his back while he was fu..."

"That's enough, Satan! S-Santana!" Mr. Shue yelped, knowing exactly what Santana planned on saying. Everyone stifled giggles at the bright red that covered Kurt's face, looking absolutely horrified. Blaine sat back in his chair with a small blush, but a smile playing at his lips, too.

"Why are you even here, you're not even in glee anymore." Kurt said bitchily, trying to change the subject and focus it on anything other than his sex life. Again.

"Yes, why am I here?" Santana asked her favorite teacher, ignoring the death glare she was receiving from Porcelain.

"Well, I invited all of the Troubletones back for the week because I thought this was a very important lesson, and Shelby agreed with me. Just because you're all very talented kids, that doesn't mean that should get in the way of your friendships, which is something that you should always follow by. I'm not saying we're trying to get you guys back, we just thought you guys might want to join in on the lesson and watch your friends sing their hearts out."

"Mr. Shue, if I wanted to see Rachel go off about how much she loves Frankenteen through some over used Adele song, I wouldn't have set that piano on fire, interrupting Eyebrow's awful attempt at 'wowing' Hummel to get him to drop his panties." Kurt once again continued to glare at the ice queen with all his might, never feeling more embarrassed then in this moment. Mr. Shue stared stupidly, not knowing exactly what to say to something like that. "But whatever, as long as you're not trying to get the real talent back and you just want us around to listen to these misfit losers sing about their feelings, as if they're important, then that's fine. I needed a period to do my nails, anyway. Besides. Gives me an excuse to remind Rachel that she dresses like a blind Sunday school teacher and tell Lady Hummel that I saw him try to ride his boyfriend in the school parking lot this morning."

Kurt buried his head in his hands, not wanting to believe Santana had just said that. Blaine was finally showing his embarrassment, his look of disbelief matching everyone else's. Rachel turned in her chair, blushing softly, whispering "Is that why you didn't show up before class to see Mercedes and me?"

Before Kurt could mutter an embarrassed answer, Mr. Shue decided to finally speak up and take pity on the poor kid.

"Okayyyyyy! Who wants to go next!?"

Blaine looked guiltily towards his humiliated boyfriend, wanting more than anything to make him smile again. He sprung his hand up immediately. "I'll go, Mr. Shue."

Santana smirked, rolling her eyes when Blaine flicked her off when Mr. Shue looked away. Blaine moved over to the piano, asking Brad if he could use it. He looked surprised before getting up to sit next to the band kids that always seemed to be in there. He fiddled with the keys for a second before walking back to the front of the room, smiling brightly when Kurt finally removed his head from his hands to sit back in his chair.

"Well, as you all know, Kurt is my partner, so this is obviously dedicated to him. Before I start, I'd like to explain something first. I actually wrote this song. I wrote it just for him about a month into us dating, because I knew then...that I loved him. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. He's the person I last think of when I fall asleep, the first one I think of when I wake up. Everyone thinks we're just the typical high school couple, that we have an expiration date. But with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I feel like we could go the distance. We could go all the way. With him, I not only feel, but I know that I'll forever be loved, wanted, and happy. With him, I'll know not only now, but for eternity that I'm not alone." Everyone was teary by the end of his speech, all indeed speechless, even Santana. Kurt already had misty eyes, feeling his heart swell with undeniable love for the curly headed boy that spoke those beautiful words.

Blaine moved swiftly to the piano before taking in a deep breath, licking his lips, and playing out a beautiful medley of notes.

I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world can be

I've seen you crying

You felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make you see

Baby, you're not alone

'Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through...

Now I know it ain't easy

But it ain't hard trying

Everytime I see you smiling

And I feel you so close to me...

And you tell me:

Baby, you're not alone

'Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through...

I still have trouble

I trip and stumble

Trying to make sense of things sometimes...

I look for reasons

But I don't need 'em

All I need is to look in your eyes

And I realize...

Baby, I'm not alone

'Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna take us down

'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through...

Oh, 'cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing, nothing, nothing

Can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need

To make it through...

There was a second or two of complete silence when the last note on the piano played out, it was almost deafening. So silent, you could here a pin drop. But then, a loud roar of applause rung through the small room. Almost everyone was on their feet, clapping furiously. Kurt, though, remained speechless in his seat, tears streaming down his pink, rosy cheeks. Blaine smiled his toothy grin at the sight, walking past the roaring audience and straight to the blue eyed beauty. Kurt gasped when his face was taken into the curly headed boy's calloused hands before his lips were suddenly attached by the other's as well. Everyone screamed louder, Kurt throwing his arms around his neck at the encouraging sound. They separated for air, Kurt hiccuping sweetly, laughing at the way Blaine was grinning. They both dissolved into laughter before sharing another soft kiss. They once again separated, foreheads together as they saw everyone from the corner of their eyes stare adoringly at them, taken aback at the amount of love they saw displayed between the two boys. Blaine finally relaxed enough to sit down, along with everyone else. Mr. Shue remained at the front of the room, speechless.

"Well then, Blaine. You definitely stole the show." Everyone laughed, everyone in shock that Rachel seemed to agree with the statement. "That was incredibly moving."

"It's easy to look moving when you have someone around to move you."

"Well, great job Blaine. That was amazing."

Everyone dissolved back into their own conversations, only having five minutes until the bell rang. Kurt sighed happily, digging his forehead into Blaine's shoulder. He kissed the curly headed boy on the cheek before whispering a simple "That _was_ amazing."

"Why thank you, gorgeous."

"I mean it, Blaine. The song was breathtaking in itself, but you were so passionate and raw. It was beautiful." Kurt smiled brightly, looking up at Blaine through his lashes.

"You're beautiful." They shared a small kiss again before sighing deeply, never wanting the moment to end.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered.

"For what, baby?"

"For everything, Blaine. Just...thank you."

"Anything for you, love."

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love _you_, Kurt." They both smiled intensely. "Forever and always."

* * *

_The song was "Not Alone" by Darren Criss. It's from a Very Potter Musical (which is __**totally**__ awesome!) I'm gonna be really busy with exams so I'll try to post while I can but this was my last pre-written chapter so it might be a while. But quality over quanity! Review and let me know what you think! Thanks!xx:)_


End file.
